


Star Trek: Suffragette

by Jediqueer



Series: USS Suffragette NCC-46290 [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bajoran main character, Doesn't contradict Canon, Doesn't necessarily get everything right either, F/F, Harrowing Backstories, M/M, More to come (I hope), No one is heterosexual, Original Character(s), Original Setting in a Canon Universe, Vulcans, depictions of ptsd, gays in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediqueer/pseuds/Jediqueer
Series: USS Suffragette NCC-46290 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651396
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

The year is 2369. The Cardassian Occupation of Bajor has ended.   
The Federation’s peace treaty with the Cardassians has, as of yet, gone unsigned.  
Aside from general tensions, at the moment the Galaxy remains generally at peace   
  
Our story takes place aboard the USS Suffragette (NCC: 6429), a   
Refitted but still rather ancient Miranda-Class Starship.

The Suffragette is primarily meant for light exploration, predominantly   
research and Star-mapping – not a terrible first assignment,  
but it’s not exactly the Enterprise.

* * *

  
Dramatis Personae:

* * *

  
  
**Captain:** T’vran, 28, Vulcan, Female.  
A Career minded rising star who made Captain young, and has  
just taken her first command as Captain of the Suffragette.  
If she weren't Vulcan she might be worried she peaked too early -   
but that would be most illogical.  
  
 **First Officer:** Commander Breanne Park, 30, Human, Female.  
Big Scottish Lesbian. Is just happy to be here and looks out for  
her family - that being the entire crew. Has been on the Suffragette  
since she was a Lieutenant and sees the ship as her home.  
  
 **Second Officer/Tactical Officer:** Lieutenant-Commander William Idowu, 28, Human, Male  
Your cool gay uncle. Is married to your responsible gay uncle. Unironically lives for the   
gossip. Has been on the Suffragette two years, where he met the love of his life and   
ended up somehow adopting an Ensign. At the start of this story there's a very real  
possibility he's gonna end up adopting another one.  


**Comm Officer:** Ensign K’Rass, 25, Caitian, Female  
Friendly Feline gal. Speaks a lot of languages and is  
very supportive. Wants to stand out and make something  
of herself. Was on the ship for about five minutes before  
getting adopted by the Science officer and has now been here  
a year or so. Very excited to be your friend.  
  
 **Ops/** **Science Offic** er: Lieutenant Toni Pavia, 30, Human, Male  
The responsibly gay uncle. Loves science and his dumb, fun  
husband. Absolutely adopted K'Rass and will fight you. Is very  
excited about adopting a second kid, also charting some new  
stars and shit.  
  
 **Conn Officer:** Ensign Vana Surae, 24, Bajoran, Female  
Protag! Sweet Baby with a harrowing origin story that we'll get  
into later. Just wants to do a good job and make some friends.  
She is also very excited to be here.

  
**Chief Medical Officer:** Doctor Shallia (MD, CMNDR), 45, Orion, Female  
Your fun Doctor. Raised by Criminals but said "Fuck it, fuck you, I wanna help people".  
Makes trips to the Doctor a lot more fun. Acts irresponsible, but is  
actually very wise and cares a LOT. Cool Lesbian who has maybe  
slept with every woman on the ship at least once. **  
  
** **Nurse:** Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Ayane Tanaka, 28, Human, Female  
Sweet dork with a harrowing origin story. Missing an arm but is still  
great at hugging. Absolute Momfriend. Determined to prove herself  
after the events of #harrowingoriginstory. JUST. LOVES. HELPING.  


* * *


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensign Surae begins her first day on the USS Suffragette... things may not be running quite as smoothly as she might have hoped, however.

* * *

Ensign Vana Surae couldn’t stop tugging at her shirt. The uniform just felt like it was riding up every time she moved. No matter how much she pushed it down, the top just seemed to want to go up over her midriff. Maybe it was just her imagination – no one else seemed to be having this problem, all of them stood in a line, with her and the other Bridge Crew front and center with the rest of the officers. She was stood between a tall, broad shouldered, Dark-skinned human dressed in gold, his pips marking him as a Lieutenant Commander, and an ever-so-slightly shorter, willowy Caitian woman with orange fur, also in gold but baring the rank of Ensign. Both were taller than her, though the Caitian only slightly, both stood with their backs straight and eyes front. She stopped fidgeting, put her hands to her sides… and there it was again, she could absolutely feel her top riding up. She did nothing. Did she have a faulty uniform or something? Was there a trick that no one at the academy had taught her about keeping it in place? Her hands felt sweaty. She really wanted to push her uniform down again but she was sure someone would notice. God, it felt like they’d been standing there for hours. And then finally, the bay doors opened and two humanoids entered. A Tall, slightly muscular human woman with red hair tied back, and a Vulcan woman with a neat, straight bun and a straighter face. Though her eyebrows made her look ever so slightly bemused – as was often the case with Vulcans, she’d found.   
  
“Captain on Deck!” The red haired woman called out, and the crew – Surae included, stood straighter. Surae recognized her as Commander Park, the first officer – she’d been the one to conduct her preliminary interview before her assignment to the Suffragette’s bridge crew was made official. Park looked like she could Arm-Wrestle a Klingon and win, but was really very nice, at least from the first limited interaction that Surae had with her. The Captain… she didn’t know.  
  
“My name is T'vran. You will address me as Captain, or Sir. Our mission parameters are clearly stated – we are a research and light exploration vessel. We will go where command informs us to go, and increase Starfleet’s Database of Star-charts and Stellar Cartography. While on this mission, I expect the best from each and every member of my crew. I will ensure that as your commander, you may expect the best from me, as well. Report to your stations, your section-heads will provide you with your duties. Dismissed.”   
  
The Captain’s speech seemed to catch everyone off guard – as did the fact that after giving it, she turned on her heel and walked directly to the turbo-lift without another word. Surae caught a few members of the Bridge Crew exchanging raised eyebrows before departing for the stations with the rest of the assembled staff.

“Ensign!”

Surae jumped, turning with a start to see the Commander striding past her. “Pull your shirt down.” Surae looked down, seeing her blue under-shirt peeking out just above the waistband of her pants. She felt mortified.

* * *

  
Surae was a little surprised at how comfortable her chair felt. She’d sort of expected it to be a little stiffer, but the seat was surprisingly plush and warm. The Suffragette was, to be fair, an old ship. Miranda Class, in service for very nearly a hundred years, gone through countless technical refits… but she supposed that replacing the chairs would never be much of a priority. Still, a consequence of that seemed to be that all the butts that had been in this seat had softened it up for her. She shuffled in her seat, smiling to herself a little – until she noticed that the Caitian woman from earlier had taken the seat parallel to hers and was looking at her with an amused smile. Surae felt her cheeks get hot, and she considered apologizing – but the Caitian did the same thing for just a moment and offered a toothy grin. Surae still felt a little silly, but no less embarrassed. She heard the doors to the Turbo-lift open behind them and Park’s voice declare “Captain on the Bridge.”  
“Ensign… Surae, is it?” She heard the Captain’s voice, and turned her chair.  
  


“A-actually, I keep the traditional Bajoran naming convention, s-so it’s actually Ensign Vana, b-but I could change it i-if-”   
  


“No, that will be fine, Ensign Vana. Disengage docking clamps, and move at one quarter impulse heading 180 mark 294.”  
  
“Aye, sir.” Surae said, breathing a sigh of relief and moving her hands across the controls. This was something she could do, nervous as she was about today she’d been itching to actually fly a Starship and thus far it was just as she’d hoped it would be. With just a few simple, but precise movements – the entire ship turned and tilted in a graceful arc and began to move into position.   
  


“Set a course for Octra V, the Delta system.”   
  


“Aye, Sir. Course Laid in.”  
  


“Set Warp factor 5. Proceed.”  
  


Surae was quick to do so and allowed herself a little excitement. Her first time bringing a Starship – a real starship, not a simulation, to warp speed. She slid her fingers up across the screen and watched as the light on the view-port distorted – before bursting into a swirling blur of streak of blue and white light. Again – the simulations didn’t do it justice. Her awe was broken a little when the Captain spoke again. “Time until arrival, Ensign?”  
  
“72 hours, Captain.” Surae was sure she heard something like… well it wasn’t a sigh, more a slightly more noticeable exhalation through the nose. Did Vulcans sigh? Why would she be sighing, even if Vulcans did sigh?   
  
“Very good. Commander, you have the Bridge, I’ll be in my ready-room.” T’vran rose and walked to a door by the Bridge’s left side, and Park took her place. Park most definitely did Sigh on taking the seat. Surae frowned a little. The sensation that she was missing something important was really starting to feel quite… inescapable.

* * *

A few hours passed without incident before the end of Surae’s first Duty Shift. Honestly after the initial rush ran off she found there wasn’t really very much to do except keep an eye on the autopilot and make slight corrections here and there. No one really seemed to want to strike up a conversation – Surae wasn’t entirely sure if it was allowed, really, and hadn’t wanted to be the one to break the silence. Something was going on… she just didn’t know what, yet.   
  
She also wished she’d brought a map of the ship with her – apparently there was a canteen or a bar or something set up somewhere on the Dish but it took her a while to find it. By the time she did, it was already buzzing with activity, various crewman off-duty, grabbing a drink or a bite to eat. It was a nice space, really - a decent size and situated by the edge of the Dish so there was a pretty great view out, a couple of replicators set up opposite the view-port behind a bar being operated by some NCO’s. No one took very much note of her – and she realised the only person she recognized so far was the Caitian she’d just been on shift with. After a moment of deliberation, she tentatively approached her table. She was sat with two men – The broad Lieutenant Commander she’d been stood next to before, and a shorter, slender man with a full beard and dark hair dressed in Blue, who appeared to be a Lieutenant. She could overhear that the LTC did not seem happy about… something.   
  
“I’m telling you, she doesn’t want to be here. Park knows it, why do you think she’s looks so frustrated -” The Lieutenant cut him off by clearing his throat, and gesturing behind him to where Surae was stood. He turned and looked perhaps a little startled, as did the Caitian, who smiled widely.   
“Aah, Ensign Vana! Come sit with us!” She exclaimed, getting up and rather casually taking a chair from the next table over and setting it down for her. Surae’s cheeks felt hot again, but she sat down quickly. The Caitian’s voice was deeper than she expected – with a slightly husky, bass-y quality that Surae could almost feel rumbling in her chest.  
  
“Hi.” she said, raising her hand and giving a little waggle of her fingers. The Caitian shifted her chair to sit beside her, their hips bumping slightly.  
  


“This is the gal I was telling you about, the newbie.” She sighed, as if reminiscing to a fond memory. “I remember being fresh out of the Academy.”  
  


“Because it was like, a year ago, K’Rass.” The Lieutenant noted. He had a soft, jovial tone, and a Hispanic Accent. K’Rass gave him a look and he smiled, rolling his eyes and reaching over, holding out a hand. “Lieutenant Pavia. Nice to meet you.” Surae took his hand and shook it with a little smile. “The big gentleman in yellow is Lieutenant Commander Idowu, my loving better half who I’m sure doesn’t mean to be quite so rude.” He said, pointedly nudging his side. Idowu raised an eyebrow, but then smirked a little and laughed him off.  
  
“You know I’m still your superior officer, yes?” He turned his attention to Surae, taking her hand after Pavia. “But yes – very nice to meet you, I hope you’ll enjoy working here. Must be an important, happy day for you, hmm?” He said. Surae smiled.  
  
“Oh, yeah! Not every day is your first day, Sir. I-I mean, first day on a Starship.” she said.   
  
“That too – but I actually meant the end of the occupation. It’s all over the news, Bajor is free of the Cardassians after fifty years – that plus your first official day on duty must make for a very special occasion, no?” He asked, smiling wide. Surae tensed reactively. Her mind drifted for a second, dangerously close to something... awful, and she pushed it back down fast.  
  
“I… was raised on Earth. B-But, yeah, I’ve been really excited to get my first assignment, I hope I’ll be a credit to the crew!” she said, tone getting maybe just a little too… much? Her discomfort was palpable. She suddenly felt very conscious about the change in Atmosphere. They were staring at her – she’d made things uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do about it, oh god-  
  
“I’ll bet, I got my first assignment as a Cadet and I’ll never forget my first shift. The Inertial Dampeners were playing up and I was taking my place at the Comm the whole Bridge Lurched – and I fell right into Captain O’Reilly’s lap, I thought I was going to die of Embarrassment!” K’Rass said, quickly. Surae breathed a sigh of relief, laughing along with the others. Surae was so grateful to get pulled out of that dive that she could have kissed her. The LTC seemed a little regretful – but also seemed to recognize he ought to leave it alone, just offering an ever so slightly apologetic smile. She smiled back, letting K'Rass' comment swiftly make the mood a lot more comfortable.  
  
“So… I overheard your conversation a little… is it okay if I ask who… doesn’t want to be here?” The LTC’s face lit up, The lieutenant and K’Rass sighed exasperatedly. “I-is it not okay?”  
  
“It’s not… bad, just-” Pavia started.  
  
“It’s not bad, it’s interesting, it’s interesting information.” Idowu interrupted.  
  
“Yes, but you don’t wanna freak her out on her first day with Gossip.” K’Rass added.  
  
“I outrank you both, I’m allowed to say what I like.” Idowu declared.  
  
Surae just looked… baffled. “I mean, I-I’m not gonna freak out, but if it’s that big of a deal I won’t pry-”   
  
“I think the Captain totally doesn’t want to be here.” Idowu finished – a conspiratorial look on his face, though he was clearly enjoying himself. Surae was surprised.   
  
“Really? But she’s… a Vulcan, do Vulcans… I mean, I thought they didn’t feel, so… do Vulcans… want or not want things?” She asked… suddenly a little worried she sounded racist.  
  
“This Vulcan does. The way I hear it she’s a high-flier. She graduated and made Captain within six years which is… insane, but Starfleet command wasn’t exactly about to put someone without at least a couple of decades experience in command of any of their front-and-center ships, so she ended up here and really doesn’t want to be.” Idowu said – just a hint of glee in his voice.  
  
“This is mostly just rumors and the Commander here is letting his imagination running wild.“ Pavia said.  
  
“What’s wrong with the Suffragette?” Surae asked… just a little concerned.  
  
“Nothing, I love this ship. It’s been my favorite assignment and it’s a great place to start a career, but the way I figure it if you’re the sort of person who can make Captain six years out of the Academy you’re going to expect command of an Excelsior or Ambassador or Galaxy class Starship… and a Miranda like the Suffragette is going to feel like a bit of a dead end.” Surae supposed that made sense – and noticed K’Rass’ ears flatten a little, while Pavia looked more and more irritated.  
  
“She only just got here, you don’t know anything about her, and I think you’re being very unfair. I don’t think you’d say this if she weren’t Vulcan.” Pavia hissed, irritably.  
  
“Hey, have you ever seen Park look so frustrated with a Senior officer? She’s never this tense. She knows, she isn’t happy. And she just got promoted to Commander so you’d think she’d be ecstatic - “  
  
“Maybe she’s just… nervous?” Surae interrupted. All eyes were on her. Her face felt a little hot. “T-the Captain I mean. It’s her first command… and she’s achieved a lot and probably had to work really hard, so… maybe she just… wants to do a good job… and prove that she deserves this?” She suggested. Idowu sat back, considering this.  
  
“...Huh. That… sounds pretty reasonable... I supposed I never thought of it like that.” He said, as though he’d been hit with some great revelation. Meanwhile – Pavia started grinning.  
  
“I like you, Ensign. You’re going to do well here, I can tell. Especially if you can talk my sweet, gossiping partner here down from a juicy conspiracy to give someone the benefit of the doubt.”  
  
“I give people the benefit of the doubt! I’m just… interested in Intrigue.” Idowu said, indignantly.  
  
“Interested in intriguing rumors, more like.” Pavia countered. Idowu grinned, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.  
  
“I’m still your boss now, you know.” He added, just a little smugly.  
  
“Ugh, I’m never going to forget it, am I?” Pavia laughed, feigning annoyance.  
  
“No you are not.” Idowu kissed him on the forehead, and K’Rass rolled her eyes.   
  
“Isn’t there some rule against this kind of fraternization? It’s like watching my dads kiss. My work dads.” She said. Surae suppressed a laugh, Pavia snorted and Idowu chuckled.   
  
“Probably… but I’m the ranking officer so there’s not much you can do about it.” He planted another kiss on Pavia's forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place during but separate from main canon. It hopefully isn't contradictory to anything in canon - but my knowledge of Star Trek isn't encyclopedic so there might be some mistakes. Also this might get kind of dark in the future - will tag as appropriate but be aware. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
